


Dazzle

by EclipsedShadowK (SebySpectre)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Blindness, Curses, Flashbacks, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebySpectre/pseuds/EclipsedShadowK
Summary: Mozart has been blinded and he recalls to what happened before he became sightless.





	Dazzle

Where was I? Oh right. How everything came to be. Well, uhhhh… How do I say this? Wait, I hear… Footsteps… And a familiar low voice.

"Mozart, let's take a break for a moment." I reach out and I feel nothing. I'm grasping the air and all the sudden, there is someone. I'm holding… Someone's hand. Calloused, it's familiar. "It's alright, I am here." I reach out again and I can feel someone's face. The figure I can form from my fingertips and I can feel someone's beard. Oh, thank God. It's Salieri.

"You scared me." I say. "I thought it was a phantom." I hear him chuckle from what I said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Oh, I almost forgot. Your wife has prepared something for you." 

"Ah, wonderful. Uh, Salieri?"

"Yes?" 

"Could you uhh… Help me up?" I feel his arm pulling me up. When I got up, his hand is on my hip and my arm is wrapped around him. 

"We should be careful with going down the stairs." He says as we slowly walk.

I hear the click of the door knob and the creak of the door. Then, oh dear. There's a ledge. I'm scared, I might fall. I mumble and then I hear his soothing voice. 

"It's alright, Mozart. We- We'll do it slowly. One foot then another."

"Gaaaahhhhhh! We might fall!" I whine. My hands are shaking as my foot is in the air and slowly descends. 

"Mozart, you can do this." Salieri stresses. "You already have a foot on a stair." 

"Wolfie!" I hear someone, a voice that of a woman's. That must be my wife! 

"C-Constanze!" My voice is shaky. I don't want to fall down the stairs!

"Mademoiselle, your husband is terrified!" He exclaims. I cry out of fear because I don't want to go down blindly. 

"Salieri! Please!" I beg. "Carry me instead!" I can hear snickering from down the stairs and I hear Salieri's groan of annoyance.

"You are a big baby." He grumbled and I feel my feet are off the ground and I hug the man lifting me from the horrors of the stairs. After that, he puts me down when we've finally reached the bottom of the stairway.

I know you all will be asking, 'How did all of that happen?' I'll gather my memories from two days ago. If I can recall, me and Salieri happened to stumble to some cave. We were lost in a forest at that time because we were chased by a bear and the sun was starting to set. I happen to trip on a stone and fell in the cave. The walls were actually covered in strange glowing symbols and it looked like some sort of temple. Soft bright turquoise glows from the symbols, they're wave like some have a thing above them, some below and some have crosses underneath them. Salieri followed me into the cave and he seemed to be in awe as well. 

"Salieri, you see all of this?" I asked him. He nods. We ventured through the marshy rocks and winding vines, from scary cliffs to purple mosses. But then we stand before what seems like an altar. There are those same curling symbols, but only they're purple instead of turquoise. Before us is a glowing orb. The curiosity has got to me and I approached it. For a moment I saw the wave-like symbols turn into various letters. It was like each symbol meant a syllable, but then a very bright light.

"Mozart! No!" I heard Salieri's cry. Everything faded to black afterwards.

When I came to be everything is dark, I am in some sort of spring and all I hear is a stream and the dripping of water.

"Salieri?" I called. I hear the echo of my voice. I call again but no answer. I'm starting to get worried, something terrible must have happened. "Salieri! Where are you?" I heard… Splashing of water and… 

"Mozart!" That must be… 

"Salieri!"

"Mozart, let's get out of here." He wrapped my arm over him and then we walked through the dark. But then I felt something warm hitting against my face. Everything is still dark but I heard the chirps of birds and our footsteps were somewhere… Grassy?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're outside." He responded

"Really? But I see darkness." He let me down and I sat on a rock. I felt his hands on my cheeks but I only see darkness. I heard a gasp and then Salieri asked me. 

"Mozart! Can you see me?" 

"No." I said. All I could see was darkness. I felt a tight embrace around me. Then, he pulled me up and we walked carefully until I heard commotion and Salieri crying for help. 

And that is how it happened. Now, after earlier this evening, here we are at this midnight. Salieri sits by my bedside and I couldn't sleep. The light has blinded me, I am sure and I have told her and we even told the story, but I ponder about the symbols of that cave. From each curve I began to wonder what each of them meant.

"Maestro Salieri?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still remember about those symbols on the cave?" I ask.

"Barely." He answers. 

"Same." I respond. "But, for a moment I saw what they meant and… Now I can't remember what they say. But, you know, there are a few I can remember." 

"Can you trace them on my palm?" I hear him say. I nod and let my hand out for Salieri's to lay on. My finger traces one of the symbols we saw, it looked like a stringless lyre. 

"This symbol meant 'ma'." I then added the small curve on top like some of the similar ones I saw. "If it has a curve on the top it would mean 'me' or 'mi'." But then I feel Salieri's hand go underneath mine. 

"But what if it's like this?" He traces the same symbol, only the curve is on the bottom.

"Then that would mean 'mo' or 'mu' but if that were a cross that is just… 'm'?" I could barely remember what I saw, but I'm not sure if it's really what it meant. I only had a glimpse of it before I went blind.

"So some of the symbols have a different meaning when you add something to them… What about this symbol?" He traces a straight line with a wavy line underneath.

"I think that may be 'i' or 'e', from what I saw." I think those have symbols of their own. Some of them might be a letter sharing one symbol. "Salieri, what if one day, we go back to the cave and figure out what all the symbols say." 

"Hm, I don't think so, since you couldn't see a thing at the moment." He digresses.

"But isn't it we're able to touch the walls and the symbols have some depth?" I countered. 

"Oh, right. You could trace a symbol by touching it. I stand corrected." I laughed a little after what he said. "Mozart, let's put this to rest for now. We'll finish the piece tomorrow morning, isn't it?" Oh, I almost forgot about it. 

"Uhhhh… Right." I lay down and turned over. "Erm, good night, Salieri." 

"Good night." 

**Author's Note:**

> There is baybayin mentioned in this c:


End file.
